madmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Glen Bishop
Glen Bishop is the son of Helen Bishop. Biography Shortly after moving into the neighborhood with his mother and infant brother, Glen attends Sally Draper's home birthday party in 1960. Because the babysitter had canceled, Helen begs Betty to keep an eye on her son, Glen, while she heads to the Kennedy headquarters. Compared to the Draper residence, Helen's house is a mess. Glen is practicing piano when Betty arrives. Betty has Glen watch TV, while she heads off to the bathroom, and as soon as she sits down she is interrupted by Glen, who stands at the doorway and watches her. She yells at him, and closes the door. He is upset and cries and apologizes. She accepts his apology. Later, he asks her for a piece of her hair, which she cuts off a small lock and gives it to him. ("New Amsterdam") Helen later finds Betty's hair in her son Glen's treasure box. This leads to a supermarket confrontation during which Betty slaps Helen in full view of other shoppers. ("Red in the Face") Betty sees Glen in the passenger seat of his mother's car, parked at the bank. He tells her that he's not supposed to talk to her. She responds by confiding in him, saying: "I can't talk to anyone. I'm so sad." He reaches his hand up to her and tells her that he wishes he were older. ("The Wheel") Later, Glen runs away from home and camps out in the Draper's backyard playhouse. A few days later Betty discovers him, brings him into the house and lets him shower. Afterwards, Glen takes Betty's hand, saying, "I came to rescue you. I have money." Glen suggets that they flee together. Betty realizes she has to call Helen. When he realizes her betrayal, he lashes out, shouting that he hates her. ("The Inheritance") In late 1964, while Henry Francis, Betty Hofstadt, Robert Draper, and Sally Draper are shopping for a Christmas tree, Sally runs into Glen, who is working at the Christmas tree lot. He shows her a pocket knife attached to a woven lanyard that he made, and tells her that he will call later. After Sally tells him that she hates it at home, he uses this as a cue to break into the Draper residence with a few friends and trash the place, leaving Sally's room untouched. Sally finds his lanyard on her pillow and smiles. ("Christmas Comes But Once a Year") Sally talked to Glen in her free time, on occasion he would offer her cigarettes and Coca Cola. One day Betty saw both of them walking together into the wooded area they hung out in, and confronted her. Glen runs away rather than have another confrontation. ("Blowing Smoke") While the Draper's residence is being packed up as Betty moves in with Henry Francis, Glen visited to say goodbye. Carla was not sure if she should let him visit, but allowed it. Glen said farewell to Sally in her room, telling her that in a few years he would be old enough to visit her. On his way out Betty arrived home, and the two ended up in a verbal confrontation. After getting yelling at, Glen responds by saying that just because Betty was sad didn't mean everyone had to be, and left. Betty later fires Carla for allowing Glen in. ("Tomorrowland") In 1967, Glen is at boarding school, and still stays in contact by phone with Sally. He mentions having recently broken up with a girl and brings up being bullied by other students. During one Monday, he sneaks off from boarding school by train to spend a day with Sally (who is at Megan and Don's apartment) at the Museum of Natural History. He reluctantly says that he told other students he came here to sleep with her as they're unaware of how old she is. When she admits she's not sure how she feels about him, Glen admits he sees her as a little sister. After Sally runs off to the restroom and doesn't return he goes to the Draper's apartment, staying there with Megan until Don arrives home. After hearing Glen sadly note that everything in life turns to crap, a sympathetic Don attempts to cheer him up by allowing him drive his car back to his school. ("Commissions and Fees") In 1969 Sally calls him over to Miss Porter's Boarding School when her new roommates, Mandy and Millicent, demand alcohol and cigarettes. He and his friend Rolo arrive with the items and Glen begins to hook up with Mandy, but stops when Saly tells him Rolo won't leave her alone. After he reiterates she's like a sister to him, she says Rolo tried to force her into making out with him. When he denies it and insults her, Glen angrily throws him to the ground and hits him, causing Rolo to storm off. Still needing a ride, Glen follows him, parting amicably with Sally before he goes. ("The Quality of Mercy") A year later he visits Sally and her mother Betty one last time at the Francis residence where he announces he has recently graduated from US Army basic training and is awaiting his advanced school assignment. He has not received any word whether he will be deployed to Vietnam, but chances seem to favor that outcome. This upsets Sally who fears for his life and angrily storms back upstairs to her room, while Betty commends him for his his bravery. ("The Forecast") Trivia *Glen´s birth year is 1951 because he is 9 years old in 1960. Category:Male